Digital image files typically use a certain amount of data to store a picture. Images may include stored information usable to render picture using a red/green/blue (RGB) value for each pixel within the image, for example.
Images are also frequently transferred on the Internet. Users may receive images via email, web pages, or other mechanisms.
Typically, however, when an Internet user receives an image, no additional information is conveyed. The recipient of an image is able to view the image, but generally only is able to appreciate artistry, text, and/or a real-world picture that is contained in the image.